Passions Grip
by PurpleLilyBlossom
Summary: He never believed it could happen to him. Hell, he didn't even know if he was capable of feeling anything. Until one day something happens that changes him forever.


**The sky was filled with thousands of bright stars that lit up the night sky. The moon was so big and painfully bright, so hauntingly beautiful. **

**She sat on the ground, legs folded up underneath her unceremoniously. Her long raven black curls spiraling loosely around her face and bare shoulders that shook with her silent sobs. Her long fingers stained red as they pressed firmly against her stomach. **

"**Hey you stupid monkey, that's the last of it all!!" **

**A deep male voice screeched. His voice reached her ears, her eyes widening in fear. **

"**I'm hungry you dumb cockroach!!" **

**Another much higher pitched voice yelled back. **

**She watched as a young boy ran into view, followed closely by a man dressed in long robes. **

**Weakly she tried to stand, her knees shaking in the process, her face twisted in pain, teeth clenched together. **

**She saw two more males come into view, all four of them coming straight towards her. **

**She silently cursed under her breath for her carelessness and managed to stand, grimacing in pain as the movement caused more sticky liquid to gush under her finger tips. **

**

* * *

**

**Gojyo stalked behind his companions. His fingers balled into tight fists at his side. **

"**You shouldn't get so worked up you know," **

**Hakkai, always the peace negotiator…commented as he walked by. **

"**Whatever…" Gojyo hissed. **

**He knew he was being ridiculous, Goku was just a kid. Yet he just couldn't help it sometimes!! **

**The kid drove him nuts on purpose. He was almost positive of that now. **

"**Quit apologizing for the brat Hakkai," he called back. **

**Up ahead he could hear Goku laughing and singing to himself as he ate the last bit of food they had on them. **

**Even though it irritated the shit out of him, he couldn't help but feel satisfied that the kid was happy…even though he was starving. **

"**Brat…" Gojyo grumbled irritably. **

**The loud singing stopped abruptly and he thought maybe he had finally gone deft until…**

"**Hey, someone's there…" **

**The young women struggled to walk, only to fall weakly to the rocky earth beneath her.**

**She heard them and struggled to her feet. **

"**It's a woman…I think she's hurt…" **

**She fell again, landing hard on a sharp rock. More warm liquid seeped between her fingers. **

"**She's bleeding…" **

**The owner of the voice was right above her and she managed to swallow down a cry of pain and pure frustration. **

**Gojyo raced forward, stopping right beside Goku. Eyes widening a fraction as he looked down at the creature struggling to pull her self up. Her clothes were torn, revealing creamy white skin from her shoulders down, her back, legs and stomach. Long raven black curls spiraled loosely around her small form, hiding most her face from his view.**

"**Hey, are you alright?" **

**He questioned softly, slowly kneeling in front of her. She immediately shrunk back, hot tears threatening to fall. **

**He cocked his head to the side, trying to get a better look at her but she turned away. More curls falling forward in her face, hiding her frightened eyes and pained expression. **

**He slowly reached out to brush some of her hair away but jerked back when she recoiled as if he had slapped her. **

"**Hey, I'm not gonna hurt you…" **

"**Yeah, but he may try something else so watch out…" **

**Goku added, grinning when the red-head glared up at him. **

"**Shut up you stupid monkey!!" **

"**Well it's true…just trying to warn the girl." **

**Gojyo growled but kept his focus on the young women. Her body was covered in bruises and cuts. **

"**Shit, someone beat her pretty bad…" **

"**She looks as if she hasn't been eating very well…" Hakkai observed from behind. **

**Gojyo reached for her again, this time much slower. "I'm not gonna hurt you…" he told her. **

**Slowly his fingers inched towards her face. She moved her body so she was facing him more. Felt his rough fingertips brush the side of her face gently. **

**Her body trembled in fear as he brushed away several curls. **

**Her vision began to blur, her body slowly giving into exhaustion. The last thing she remembered was a pair of dark ruby red eyes.**

**

* * *

This is just an experimental story...I actually got the idea for this from a really weird dream I had a few days ago. **

Review and tell me what you think!!!

...Good...bad...let me know!! 


End file.
